1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for evaluating a condition of a chassis of a vehicle.
2. Background of the Invention
Tires on a vehicle undergo aging, i.e., they become brittle and harder with advancing age and the tread declines with the distance traveled, so their traction properties gradually worsen without the driver noticing it. Although tread depth is easy to check, the overall condition is difficult to evaluate. Other properties of the overall chassis, such as the shock absorbers and the wheel alignment, also change slowly. They all influence road traction.
Published German patent application document DE 10 2006 028 277 A1 discloses a device and a method for curve advance warning, having a control unit connected to a memory containing map data, and ascertains a current position with the aid of positioning determination means, so that a curvature in the road is calculable on the basis of the map data for a preselectable preceding road section and a curve setpoint speed is calculable and displayable as a recommendation on the basis of the curvature and input values, preferably inputtable by an operator with the aid of input means.